


Mama Hood

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calums mom Joy has walked in numerous times while he was dong inappropriate things but never with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Hood

—–  
His hands had found their way to my butt as he pushed me down on my bed. He was rubbing them up and down as our lips connected together. His thin slightly chapped lips moved roughly against mine as I bit down on his bottom lip asking for more. He smirked into the kiss swiping across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I accepted and opened my mouth so that his tongue could sneak in. He explored my mouth for awhile until I needed to pull away to breath.  
As I pulled away he started to leave little wet kisses, and hickeys down my neck. He then reached my collar bone one of my most sensitive ares and started to suck it hard biting down causing me to let out a slightly loud moan. After while he gave it a quick kitten lick before pulling away to admire the work he had done.  
I let out a small whine as I feel him start to move away from me. A I looked up I saw him smirking down at me causing me to blush and look away. He reached down giving me a quick kiss before he started to re position himself. Taking off his shirt he leaned back down on top of me placing one of his hands next to my head and the other attacked my hip grabbing it roughly before he leaned down to my mouth kissing roughly. Then without warning he pulled my hip up causing our crotches to crash together. WE both let out moans into the kiss his quieter then mine. We started a fast pace of grinding on each other.  
I pulled away from the kiss shutting my eyes tightly and grinding up harder. I wanted more and I knew the only way was going to be asking him.   
“Lu-Lukey please?” I ask blushing a little. He stopped moving his hips looking down at me and smirking a little.  
“Of course baby.” Luke whispered in my ear groaning a little at the sight of me. He pulled off his own pants quickly and then started to move a little.  
He sat up on his knees reaching over my to my bed side table. He opened it up pulling out condom and some Lube that I kept hidden in one of those fake books. He looked down smirking at me while starting to unbutton my pats teasing me slowly while unzipping it. Right after he had pulled them off all the way I heard the door open.   
“Calum baby he-OH MY GOD!” I heard my mom yell while covering her moth with her hands. “Who the hell are you?” My mom shouted at Luke while he quickly threw the covers over both of us trying to hide our bodies from her eyes.   
“MOM OH MY GOD GET OUT!!”I yelled pulling the comforter up hire so that it was just our heads showing. She just looked at us both,  
“You both better be downstairs in 3 minutes.” She told me sternly while walking out of the room closing the door behind her. I looked over at Luke seeing him smiling a little. Then he broke out in laughter I just looked at him in awe how could he be laughing?  
“Cal yo-your mom j-just walked in on me and you.” he said while laughing.  
“I’m glad you think its funny but now we cant have sex at my house. In fact now we cant do anything because the door is going to have to be pen whenever your over.” I say to him standing up and finding my skinny jeans on the floor. Once I found them I pulled the on while fixing my hair in the mirror and grabbing a shirt off the ground. After Luke had calmed down and pulled on both his pants, and his shirt I grabbed his hand lacing our hands together and started pulling him to where I knew all of my family would be.   
“Finally took you long enough.” I heard my sister mumble sitting on the couch in the living room. Me and Luke both took a seat on the empty love seat.   
“Shut up Mali you don’t even need to be in this conversation.” I snapped at her. She just stuck out her tongue and walked out of the room. But I knew she was still going to listen from upstairs.   
“Hey watch the way you talk to your sister.”My dad said to me sternly. I could practically feel the smirk on Luke’s lips. God why does he have to be so stupid. He always laughs at the worst moments. Like when our math teacher slipped and broke her arm.   
“Whats so funny young man?” I heard my mom ask Luke. Of course now I knew they were going to hate him and right now I really don’t blame them.  
“N-nothing at all.” I heard him say while trying his hardest not to laugh. His eyes started to water and I knew he was going to break out laughing any second.  
“Seriously Luke?” I say slapping him in the chest.   
“Oww you little bit-” I slapped him again. “Stop it you moron.” He said rubbing his chest. “I’m going to get you back latter while were in the bedroom. If you get what I’m saying.” I heard him mumble causing me to giggle a little while rolling my eyes.   
“Such a kinky little fu-”  
“CALUM HOOD WE ARE RIGHT HERE!!” My mom yelled at us causing him to start laughing harder.  
“S-sorry mom.” I mumbled. I could feel Luke inching towards me as my mom started to talk to us about sex and stuff. I could feel him move his hand onto my ass and grab it.  
“Luke if that’s your name I can see where your hand is through the mirror.” My dad said to him causing me to blush. He gave my ass a slight smack and moved his hands back behind his own back. I stomped on his foot lightly.   
“Why must you be abusive you little prick.” I heard him mumble at me.   
“Anyways what did you say?” I ask as kindly as I can.   
“Are you serious? Listen when we are speaking to you.” My mom said to me.   
“Yah sorry I know.” I said scratching the back of my head.

”Never mind we will talk to you about it tomorrow Calum. Luke we expect you over Friday night for dinner.” My dad said while standing up and walking over to Luke holding out his hand. Luke shook it before starting to make his way to the door. I followed behind him.

”Calum don’t stay out there to long just say goodbye.” I heard my mom say before me and Luke walked outside shutting the door behind us. 

“Goodnight Luke.” I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up a little.

”Come to my house in an hour so we can finish what we started.” He whispered in my ear. 

“I smirked nodding my head before giving him a quick peck on the lips.   
—–


End file.
